


If You Love Her, Let Her Go

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Men Crying, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Tina’s finally gotten news on Queenie’s whereabouts and is about to leave when Newt follows her onto the roof, determined to make her see reason and stay.





	If You Love Her, Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me why they’re on a roof or why it’s kind of written like a screenplay. I don’t really know.

Tina stands on the edge of a roof, trying to Disapparate, to chase Queenie, but she can’t bring herself to do it. Not while Newt is begging her to stay. She wants to tell him to let go, but he’s not holding her physically.

Tina: _(frustrated)_ Newt, I—

Newt: _(forcefully yet caringly)_ What if it’s a trap?

Tina: What if it’s not?

Tina finds herself standing a few steps away from Newt, facing him, almost as if magnetically drawn.

Tina: _(sad yet determined)_ I have to, she’s my sister.

Newt: _(persistent)_ But what if it’s—

Tina: _(also persistent)_ If it’s not—

Newt: I don’t want you get hurt.

Tina: I’d rather get hurt knowing I did something than be safe knowing I did nothing.

Newt: _(concerned)_ But what if they’re using her to—

Tina: _(harshly)_ Then it’s working.

Silence. Tina looks apologetically at Newt, sorry for snapping at him. He struggles to find words.

Newt: _(softly)_ I don’t want you to get hurt.

Tina: I know...

She inadvertently steps towards him.

Tina: _(still softly)_ ...But I can’t just not go after her.

Tears fill their eyes.

Newt: _(begging but not pathetically)_ Don’t go...

Tina: _(verging on tears)_ It’s not goodbye, Newt, okay?

Newt: _(intensely)_ Promise.

Tina: _(earnestly)_ I promise: I won’t stop until I make it back to you.

She reaches out and wipes a tear from his cheek. Newt inadvertently steps towards Tina and takes her hand in his.

Newt: _(half-heartedly)_ I’ll come with you.

Tina lets out something between a laugh and a sob and takes a half-hearted step back.

Tina: Don’t do this to me, Newt. Don’t make it harder than it has to be.

Newt takes a last, longing look at Tina and closes his eyes, not wanting to watch her leave. Her hand leaves his. There’s a moment of silence, and a breeze ruffles his hair. Tina places a tentative kiss on Newt’s cheek. A few seconds later, Tina Disapparates, leaving Newt alone and devoid of a part of his soul. He opens his eyes, and a tear falls down his face. He wipes it away and Disapparates, leaving behind a feeling of desolation on the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are a warm glass of cocoa and comments are shots of gigglewater for all.
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
